Are you ready?
Are you ready? is BiS' 9th major single, and the final single of the group's second generation. It was announced at their Zepp Tokyo "I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN" Tour finale on December 29th, 2018 and released on March 20th, 2019. It is the first and only BiS single to be released since the end of BiS.LEAGUE, with all members performing together unlike the previous two singles, where they were split into two groups. Release Information The single comes in regular, full production limited and first-press limited editions. The full production limited edition comes with photos of the members, a photo book of the Zepp Tokyo tour final, a blu-ray of the Zepp Tokyo tour final and a t-shirt. The first press limited edition comes with a DVD of the Zepp Tokyo tour final. The B-side of Are you ready is a re-recording of BiSBiS with the 9 member line-up. "Are you ready" was used as the ending theme for the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!!!! "Are you ready?" was inspired by the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody" and is 11 minutes and 24 seconds long, a reference to Freddie Mercury's date of death (November 24th, 1991). BiS.LEAGUE Probation, Eliminations and Disbandment Are you ready? was initially going to feature a 10-member lineup, however, Nel Nehru left BiS a couple of days after the single's announcement. During the announcement of the single, Nehru, Aya Eightprince, Muropanako, YUiNA EMPiRE and Toriaez Hana were singled out as being "unfit to perform in BiS" due to their low rankings in the previous BiS.LEAGUE. Their future in the group was set to be determined by the sales of this single. Four days after the release of Are you ready?, between March 24th to the 30th, the probation members competed in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019, unlike other WACK members who appeared as mentors instead. Any BiS member who was eliminated from the audition would also immediately be fired from BiS. On March 27th, Aya Eightprince was eliminated from the audition and removed from BiS. The next day, Toriaez Hana was also eliminated and fired. At the end of the audition, at the concluding WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that the remaining members had decided to leave the group in response to the firings of Aya and Toriaez, and that BiS would disband for a second time, suddenly making Are you ready? BiS' final single for the second generation. Featured Members * Go Zeela (Last) * Peri Ubu (Last) * Kika Front Frontale (Last) * Pan Luna Leafy (Last) * Mewclub (Last) * Aya Eightprince (Last) * Muropanako (Last) * YUiNA EMPiRE (Last) * Toriaez Hana (Last) Tracklist CD (All Editions)= # Are you ready? # BiSBiS # Are you ready? (Instrumental) # BiSBiS (Instrumental) |-|Limited Edition Blu-Ray and DVD= 「I Don't Know What Will Happen TOUR FiNAL」＠Zepp Tokyo (Limited Editions Only) BiS 2nd # Give me your love zenbu # nerve # My Ixxx # primal. # BiSBiS # CHANGE the WORLD # gives # SOCiALiSM # I can't say NO!!!!!!! # WHOLE LOTTA LOVE # Don't miss it!! # Against the Pain BiS 1st * Identical setlist as BiS 2nd. Single Information Are you ready? * Lyrics: JxSxK, Matsukuma Kenta * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Trivia * This is the only complete BiS release to feature Mewclub, Muropanako, YUiNA EMPiRE and Toriaez Hana. They had previously released singles as BiS 1st and BiS 2nd, however, had not released anything as one group until this single. * At over 11 minutes long, "Are you ready?" is the longest singular track released by any WACK unit so far. * While likely unintentional, the re-recording and music video of BiSBiS bookends the beginning and end of the second generation; The reboot was initially announced via a music video for BiSBiS featuring Pour Lui, the only member at the time. It ended with an almost identical music video for the same song with the final remaining members. Category:WACK Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:BiS Category:BiS Releases Category:2019 Releases Category:BiS Singles Category:2019 Singles Category:Tie-Ins Category:Final Releases (Groups) Category:Final Releases (Members) Category:CDs Category:DVDs Category:Blu-Rays Category:2019 CDs Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-Rays